batmans wake up call
by ravenfan67
Summary: talia al ghul marrys batman
1. Chapter 1

Batman s wakeup call

Chapter one: the surprise

Batman woke up to see Thalia al'ghul gone. Wondering where his wife had disappeared to. He began to search the entire house. The one and only place he didn't search was the Batcave. Telling robin to pass it on that no one was to disturb him he went to the Batcave only to find Thalia holding a bucket puking in it. Thinking on it now his wife had been throwing up since their wedding night five and half weeks ago.

"Thalia baby what's going you been doing this a lot lately?" batman asked in his deep monotone voice

"Bruce I don't know how to this but I'm …." Thalia started to say but before she threw up in the bucket looking a little green.

"Thalia you can say anything I can take it." Batman asked with a look of concern on his face

"Bruce I'm pregnant." Thalia explained in a meek, shaky voice

"How far along are you my shadowy one?" Batman asked in a voice that startled him

"Five and a half weeks I conceived on our wedding night." Thalia answered with a look of sacredness

"How?" batman asked

"Uh when you and me I don't know bon chica wow wow?" Thalia stated

"No I'm meant how do you know you're pregnant?"Batman asked

"Well for started I went to your friend Abe sapien and took two pregnancy test and all them positive ." Thalia replied .

At that point batman didn't know what to do how was he going to explain this one to the of the justice league, the ex villains and most of all Alfred the one father figure in his life after his parents were killed .

"Bruce are you alright you don't look like happy about I'm having your child and you don't seem to be happy!"thalia said angrily

"it isn't that I'm happy I'm going to be a father but I don't know how to everyone villains included."Batman stated

"Call a meeting and spill the beans."Thalia said

At that point it seemed like a good idea at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman chapter 2

The reveal

After a week of mental preparing batman called together the justice league ,the villains, and Alfred. The only two people that weren't there was the joker and Harley Quinn that was fine by him.

"ok Bruce you called us here was it we want to know and why is Talia happy?" Diana prince a.k.a wonder woman spoke out loud.

"master Bruce do tell what it is the you called us here for." Alfred pennyworths asked

" it's best if I let Talia explain she just dying to get it out as you all can see for her happy look." Batman stated. " Talia."

" people of the justice league what I'm about to tell is the best thing that can happen." Talia taking a deep breath she blurts out " I'M PREGNANT."

" Who is the father of the child and whoever it is congrats." Bane shouted in his Brazilian accented English.

" BATMAN!" Talia shouted with enthusiasm

" WHAT!" everyone shouted upon hearing the who the was except Alfred who was grinning knowing that Bruce was going to be a father

At that time batman's front door flew open and raz al' ghul runs in and before anyone could grab him he was grabbing batman by the front of his shirt and angrily stated.

" why you little …" Raz al'ghul started to say before he caught the eye of his daughter behind batman

" I mean congratulations I'm proud for you and Talia." Raz al'ghul stammered

One week later ..

" don't you have some where to be raz?" batman annoyed at raz and at the same time not trying to gag over Talia's new craving .

" not really I'm here to make sure Talia is happy and while I'm here you can score some brownie points with dear old dad." Raz al'ghul stated mockingly

" You are starting to sound like akio furuwkawa from clannad you know that right." Robin stated

" my boy who do think played him ?" raz al' ghul asked

" oh Talia we are going baby shopping today ok so hurry so we can leave and beat the traffic." Batman said before planting a kiss on his wife's cheek.

" sure and while at it we can think of baby names." Talia said rubbing her still flat stomach


	3. Chapter 3

Batman chapter 3

Three months later

" Mr. and Mrs. Wayne , Dr. strange will see now in the ultrasound room one c down the hall and the right first on the left." The nurse called out to the waiting room

Ten minutes of waiting and Talia al' ghul being anxious to see what gender her baby will be and if the baby has super powers are not but most of all she is glad that batman is with as Bruce Wayne.

" ok Mr. and Mrs. Wayne I'm Dr. strange and I hear you are here for an ultrasound is that correct?" dr strange asked

" yes that is correct." batman stated resisting the urge not punch this guy for protocol ten

" ok you wait here for a second, nurse the machine please." Dr strange said to them and a nurse in the room

" ok let's see here I see ." dr strange said muttering to him self

" what is it doc." Talia asked

" good news is you are having twins both healthy and have super powers but we know until they are at least five years old. " dr strange replied

" Twins!"batman shouted and the fainted

" do you want to know the gender of the children Talia ?" dr strange asked

" yes." Talia said anxiously

" both are girls." He replied

Later

" so we are having twin girls huh thank goodness we picked out all pink then huh?" Batman said

" you know Bruce we still have to name our little ones." Talia cooed

" how about nagisha and usisho ?" batman asked

"why shore and tide?" Talia asked

" cause their twins right so polar personalities like yin and yang, push and pull, twe and nai, moon and ocean."

" you know what I like those names they are perfect for them." Talia said

" I knew you would now let's sleep." Batman stated as he turned off the lights


	4. Chapter 4

Batman chapter 4

Kicking action and lullaby

Talia was now five months pregnant and huge. Half way through her fifth month batman caught on camera singing a lullaby to her pregnant .

"This stage is the dearest of my children  
Where moonlight moves through alleys  
A bent twig, a summer in its care  
White vast open sea  
On the wings of a phantom moon  
Comes to take me home

In winterland a moment is an eternity  
Creeps to me on kitten paws  
I get to live here where the story begins  
Where a violin echoes the eternal melody of immense longing  
Waking up the earth with its song as I sing you Talia's lullaby " Talia sung loud and clear with a voice like angel not knowing that batman was recording and crying until she heard him crying

" what's wrong Bruce why are you crying I didn't do anything did I?" Talia asked with concern in her voice

"no its that you have a beautiful voice and I caught i all camera because I thought we should record ourselves talking to the little ones." Batman said

" that's a great idea but you should go first because I want you to sing them a song please Bruce?" Talia asked

" ok here goes nothing." Batman said and he began to sing a lullaby

"Lapsistain rakkain tää näyttämö on Mis kuutamo kujillaan kulkee Taipunut havu, kesä hoivassa sen Valkomeren niin aavan Joka aavekuun siivin Saapuu mut kotiin noutamaan  
Päällä talvisen maan hetki kuin ikuisuus Mi pienen kissan jaloin luokseni hiipii  
Tääl tarinain lähteellä asua saan mis Viulu valtavan kaihon Ikisäveltään maalaa Laulullaan herätää maan 

As he finished Talia was crying and asked what's wrong she she realized that the babies were kicking .

" Bruce the babies are kicking come feel this." Talia sobbingly said

Batman did in fact fell them kicking and was happy at the thought of being a father and he notice that his wife was happy of bringing new life in to the world as the new lives grew in her .


	5. Chapter 5

Batman chapter 5

Seven months

Talia was seven months along in her pregnancy and her cravings were getting more and more stranger. She had taken to eating pizza with ice cream, Jell-O, and chocolate on it. Beside food cravings she also had been really cranky along with mood swings. On top of being huge she lately been sore and tried.

"Bruce where are we going?" Talia asked

"It's a surprise Talia just a few more feet ok." Batman said while leading his pregnant blindfolded to the Wayne manor ballroom. As soon as they, he removed the blind fold around his wife's eyes

"Surprise!" everyone in the room shouted. The room containing everybody of the untied defenders and a person who simply went by the name the doctor.

"What is this Bruce?" Talia asked

"It's your baby shower that I spent weeks planning now honey let's enjoy ourselves." Batman whispered into to his wife's ear.

After hours of food, dancing, and all around safe party games Bruce announced that it was time to let Talia open of her gifts.

"Mine and Nora's gift first please Talia it's a little something I had made to show gratitude for you giving my Nora back to me." Mr. Freeze said holding Talia a deep blue square box with a red ribbon

"Ok Victor I will." Talia stated taking the box from Mr. Freeze and opening it to the most beautiful statue ever. It was made from solid ice and carved to represent her, Batman, and their two daughters.

"That is the beautiful thing I ever seen thank you Victor." Talia said as Mr. Freeze bowed

Then Talia asked where the joker and Harley Quinn was at and batman replied with he will explain later

"Talia here is a gift from me and the gang hope you and the twins enjoy." Bane commented handing a green box with white to her. She opened it up and inside was every last episode of fraggle rock.

"thank you bane I pretty sure they will enjoy this movies." Talia replied

After two hours of opening Talia pretty much had everything she need to care for the twins but she realized her dad wasn't tonight as he was the week. Soon as finished the thought the doors to the ballroom opened up and her father walked in carrying a long bundle and to sets of armor made for girls and she realized that the long bundle was two long bundles.

" I'm not late am I Because I don't want to miss my daughter baby shower ." Raz al' ghul stated

"Dad you made what are you doing with those?" Talia asked

" these are gifts for daughters when they are old enough to fight the forsworn if the forsworn should ever return beside I'm retiring as leader of the league of shadows and granting that title to you Talia and as you should these gifts are not toys they are tools to use for upholding the justice in this world ok?." Raz al 'ghul asked and explained at the same time.

" k dad glad you could make it." Talia stated with a yawn and soon fell asleep in her husband arms taking a hint everybody left so Talia could get some sleep .


	6. Chapter 6

Batman chapter six

The fatal delivery

It was snowing like the devil's brew outside Batman was worried because Talia's due date was close and if it didn't stop snowing soon Talia was going to have to give birth here thank goodness Alfred is a certified mid wife . then suddenly Talia went into labor a week ahead of schedule but according to the tradition of the league of shadows the father of the child had wait outside and the father to the mother of child was to be beside the expectant mother.

" aaaaahhhhhh! Bruce!" Talia screamed at the top of her lungs while breaking her father's hand

" He is outside waiting for you to give birth so he can see what beautiful children you are going to have." Raz al'ghul stated while trying to ignore the fact that his daughter was breaking his hand .

Suddenly the silence was broken by the cry of a baby as soon as the baby was born Alfred cut the cord and handed little Nagisha to Talia.

" looks like you Talia with your brown hair and and eyes and your mothers nose ." Raz al'ghul pointed out

" Ok one baby down one to go ok Mrs. Talia." Alfred stated as prepared to bring another child in the world.

" ok Alfred." Talia said

After another twelve hours of and much blood little usisho was born but as soon Talia named her second daughter she closed her eyes for the last time

" Talia, Talia , TALIA!" Raz al'ghul shouted.

As soon as Batman heard raz shout he ran into the to see his beautiful daughters and Alfred taking Talia's pulse only to declare

" She's gone master Bruce the second birth was too much for her to handle I'm sorry." Alfred said as he left the room.

Batman sunk to his knees holding Talia's lifeless body and screamed to the heavens in a voice that would of scared Zeus "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Two weeks later …

It has been two weeks since the death of Talia Wayne and in that time all Batman has done was sit in corner holding the photo of Talia. Finally fed up with Batman blaming himself for the death of Talia he went to Batman's room

" Sir I was told by your father to give you this message to you when I thought the time was right and that time is now Talia's death was not your fault but the message your father wanted you to have is there will come a time when you are needed by many people but there will come a time when a certain number of people need you the most and that time is now so now get off your ass and be a father to your children." Alfred stated to Batman , soon as Alfred finished he was shocked to see Batman get up and clean himself and started to take of the two most important people in his life .

Now will see if Batman will be good father during the toddler years Alfred thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Batman chapter seven

Sixteen years and one wish

Sixteen years had passed since his wife Talia al'ghul had passed away and every day Batman had grieved for her but Alfred's advice kept him going while he raised his now sixteen year old daughters who had taken to fighting crime in the armor and swords given to them by their now dead grandfather Raz al'ghul . but they decided to hang up their swords and use their super powers. Nagisha decided to go by the name of the nova since she can earth bend and run at the speed of light as her hero name while her sister usisho who can run at the speed of light and bend water decided to call herself arctic.

" ok again and this time don't try to break the laws of physics this time ok?" Batman asked his two daughters who both looked like Talia except for usisho who had blood red hair.

"Ok dad but first who is that standing behind you he has been standing there for like five minutes now and it is really fucking weird dad." Nagisha stated while looking at the figure in the white cloak.

" Language." Batman stated as he began to around the see the stranger.

" English." Nagisha replied .

" Smart ass." Batman retorted." " who are you and what do you want?"

" only to grant you for a price of course one wish of you truest desire Mr. Wayne." " and you can call the wizard." The wizard replied

" What could you possible give me I lost my wife sixteen years ago." Batman stated

" what would you give if I brought back your wife from death and money wise ." the wizard asked

"Three million dollars." Batman answered

"done."

As soon as they struck the deal batman was shipped back in time to the death of his wife but realized he really wasn't there and saw that the wizard was there next to his wife holding her soul.

"it isn't your time to die yet." And with that he placed her soul back into her body and batman watched as time sped back to the present in which Talia was standing over him with their daughter and the wizard who revealed himself to Frankenstein's monster who went by the name of ed.

" here is the three million I owe you to use as you Ed and thanks for everything." Batman said as he held his wife in his arms .

"you are welcome lad and if you need me for anything don't hesitate to ask." Ed stated and vanished

" who was that?" batman's wife and daughter asked

"just an old friend I know." Batman replied taking his family in his arms and going back toward the house just glad to have the three most important people in his life and nothing was going to change that if if he had to die to make it happen


End file.
